Las Chicas son Guerreras
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Cruciatus podía dejar a un mago postrado de por vida, con huesos y músculos destrozados, pero nunca había desquiciado a nadie...hasta que Bellatrix la aplicó a los Longbotton. Solo Andrómeda dedujo la causa de tal efecto.


_El potterverso pertenece a Rowling...yo solo obtengo satisfacción al expandirlo._

Alice no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Si no hubiera llevado al bebé consigo, sin duda hubiera plantado batalla. Por algo era una auror. En cambio, se había quedado inmóvil en la puerta, con Neville en los brazos. Por supuesto, el más robusto de los mortífagos no había perdido el tiempo y la había desarmado. Un terrible grito de Frank la sacó de su estupor y miró a su alrededor con desesperación. La punta de una varita se clavó entre sus costillas, y un brazo grande y fuerte le arrebató al niño. Miró con terror, sin querer pensar en lo peor y a la vez, segura de ello. Pero el hombretón se limitó a depositar el bebé en un rincón.

Otro grito terrible. Alice volvió la vista hacia Frank. Un mortífago delgado, al que le asomaban cabellos castaños por los lados de la máscara, le mantenía atado, varita alzada, con cuerdas invisibles, mientras otro, una mujer, por la silueta, le torturaba. "_Cruciatus_. Sin duda" – pensó Alice -. La había visto muchas veces, y algunas ella misma la había aplicado.

Frank se retorcía. Alice no pudo evitar una expresión de horror. Hizo un movimiento, e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio y su mente entró en un mundo gris. En realidad, Alice Longbotton nunca más regresó del todo de ese mundo…

--x—

Bellatrix se retorcía en la cama. Había sentido un dolor agudo recorrerle la espina dorsal, justo cuando pronunciaba la maldición, y, a continuación, la explosión. Rodolphus la había sacado de las ruinas como había podido, y se había aparecido con ella en su mansión. Ordenó a Rabastan activar todas las defensas mágicas, mientras la depositaba en la gran cama de matrimonio. A ratos, Bellatrix no sentía dolor, pero cada vez duraba menos tiempo.

"Toc toc" – alguien llamó a la puerta. Rabastan se acercó con la varita alzada, y miró por la mirilla mágica. Una silueta envuelta en una capa. Una silueta muy familiar. Abrió la puerta unos centímetros.

"¿Qué haces aquí, traidora de sangre?"

"Rabastan, déjame pasar"

"¿Por qué? No tienes ya nada que ver con nosotros".

"No digas tonterías. Bellatrix me necesita. Ahora."

Un grito agudo les hizo retumbar los tímpanos. Rabastan volvió la cabeza y la bruja aprovechó para empujar la puerta y colarse dentro.

"¡Qué haces¡No quiere verte!"

La bruja se quitó los guantes con calma.

"Te aseguro, Rabastan, que va a agradecer mi presencia"

"¡Rabastan¿Quién anda ahí? "

En lo alto de la escalera, se vislumbró por un segundo una silueta ancha y alta en movimiento.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" – dijo la sombra-

"Crouch no tardará en mandar aurores aquí, y Bellatrix no está ahora mismo en condiciones de luchar".

"Crouch no tiene ni idea de qué ha sucedido"

"Te equivocas. Échale un vistazo a la varita de Bellatrix"

"¿Qué le pasa a la varita de Bellatrix?"

"No está entera. ¿Por qué crees que se produjo la explosión? Que yo sepa, no es un efecto normal de una imperdonable…"

Rodolphus no dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta. Se oyó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse, y poco después la voz del hombre.

"Déjala subir, Rab"

La bruja no perdió el tiempo.

--x—

"¡Andrómeda!" – enfurecida, Bellatrix se apoyó sobre los codos – "¡Ahhhhhhh!" El dolor volvió y la dejó rendida, de nuevo tumbada en la cama. "¿Cuándo se acaba?" – preguntó entre dientes.

"Dura toda la vida" – contestó Andrómeda.

"Me lo estaba temiendo" – dijo Bellatrix.

"Pero cada fase se supera, incluida ésta."

"¡Qué consuelo¿Qué rayos me ha ocurrido?"

"Ya lo debes haber venido notando. No puedes controlar tu magia totalmente. No puedes afinar con ella, alcanzar la sutileza…al menos, quiere decir que no es un squib"

"Es otro consuelo. ¡Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Llega el momento, es mejor que te llevemos a la cámara secreta. Si vienen los aurores, allí no te encontrarán".

Andrómeda alzó su varita y apuntó a la puerta del dormitorio. Al momento, un rayo dorado impactó en lo alto del marco y la puerta se ensanchó lo suficiente para sacar la cama, con Bellatrix en ella, con un encantamiento levitatorio.

--x—

Rabastan y Rodolphus esperaban arriba, cuando se oyó la llamada en clave que tenían convenida. Barty Crouch, hijo, entró de prisa, bastante pálido.

"¡Rápido¡Hay que huir! Os han descubier.."

"¡Alto¡Alto en nombre de la ley mágica!"

Los tres se parapetaron en la habitación, y se prepararon para resistir.

--x—

En la cámara secreta, bajo el piso principal, dos mujeres miraron al techo.

"Tenías razón, ya están aquí" – dijo Bellatrix –

"Vamos, nos desapareceremos"

"No, no debo huir…"

"Bellatrix, piensa en ella…"

"Ella…ella no debe vivir como una fugitiva, ni señalada por brujos mediocres y mentecatos. No" – Bellatrix cerró los ojos con afectación, y Andrómeda sintió un cierto desasosiego. Era la misma expresión que ponía Ninfadora cuando se metamorfoseaba, aunque en el caso de Bellatrix, significaba que había tomado una decisión.

"Andrómeda, las circunstancias exigen que antepongamos que somos Blacks a…otras….diferencias pasadas. Te pido que te hagas cargo de ella."

Andrómeda no hubiera esperado otra cosa. Inclinó la cabeza en asentimiento. Sacó de su bolsillo la vieja varita de Bellatrix y la dejó sobre la mesilla.

"¿Cómo quieres que se llame?"

"Romilda, un nombre con cosas de su padre y de su madre."

"Muy bien"

Se oyó un estruendo muy cerca.

"Es hora de que te desaparezcas"

Andrómeda aferró el pequeño bulto, dirigió una última mirada a su hermana, y se desapareció.

"Adiós, Andrómeda, hermana" – dijo Bellatrix cuando ya no podía oirla. Cogió su varita de juventud y respiró hondo. Una buena pelea la aguardaba.

--x—

En el salón de los Tonks, Elizabeth Vane, de soltera Elizabeth Tonks, se sentía un poco nerviosa. No le disgustaba su cuñada, Andrómeda, aunque a veces podía ser un poco inaccesible y reservada, y, sobre todo, usaba la magia mucho más que su hermano Ted, por lo que, a veces, le daba una cierta sensación de estar ante la tatara-tatara nieta de alguna versión un tanto temible de Morgana.

Andrómeda habló con mucha tranquilidad.

"Creemos que es lo mejor para el bebé. Los magos somos a veces más primitivos que vosotros, y sin duda le echarían las culpas de lo que hicieron sus padres. No debe crecer con ese estigma."

"¿Habéis pensado en haceros cargo vosotros?" – Alfred, el marido de Elizabeth, preguntó

"Claro" – contestó Ted – "Es lo primero que hemos considerado, pero como dice Andi, sería difícil que explicáramos satisfactoriamente su procedencia, y la gente acabaría atando cabos."

"Estáis acostumbrados a la magia. Vuestra madre incluso sabe comprar por lechuza y algunas veces ha ido de paseo por Diagon Alley con Ninfadora y Ted. Y tu, Elizabeth, has crecido con un niño mago en casa." – dijo Andrómeda –

"¿Y qué hay de la magia accidental?" – preguntó Alfred.

"Sin una varita a su alcance, no es distinta de la que un niño mago hijo de muggles puede hacer, y de eso Elizabeth sabe" – Andrómeda sonrió –

"Bueno, si ella no tiene objeción a eso…pero queda otro asunto ¿Qué le decimos?"

"De momento, nada. Más adelante, la verdad. Cuando tenga edad para digerirla." – dijo Ted.

"Parte de la verdad la va a conocer desde ahora mismo. Al fin y al cabo, es cierto que soy su tía y que soy una bruja."

"Muy bien. Es absurdo preguntaros por cómo resolver el papeleo, teniendo varitas y eso" – dijo Alfred mientras se acercaba al moisés en el que dormía plácidamente la pequeña.

"Bienvenida a la familia Vane, pequeña Romilda. Espero que te eduquemos para que seas una gran bruja.

"Una cosa, Alfred" – dijo Ted al oido de su cuñado cuando se marchaban con el bebé "No subestimes el temperamento Black. Suele ir bien impreso en los genes…"

------------------

_La idea de que Romilda Vane pueda ser hija de Bellatrix se le ocurrió a Nineveh, en FA, basándose en su descripción física y en la afirmación de Bellatrix "If I had sons", que no excluye "daughters". Por otra parte, Romilda es un nombre teutónico que significa mujer guerrera o amazona, lo mismo que Bellatrix, y además, como observaron algunos en FA, empieza por R como los nombres de los Lestrange que conocemos._


End file.
